What Would You Do?
by Diehardyoblinger
Summary: The guys of the Graveyard shift are entered in the law enforcement talent show. Where they intend get the ladies excited including Catherine, Mia, Sara, And Sofia.Includes Yobling, NS, GregMia, GrisSofia.
1. The flyer

WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Cbs does. But if I did own it Warrick and Catherine would be together and Tina would have died a slow and painful death a long long time ago.**

**A/N: In my world Tina does not exist.**

"Hey Sara, look at this." Catherine said as she entered the breakroom carrying a flyer.

"What is it?" Sara asked while taking the flyer and reading it aloud.

"The third annual law enforcement talent show. This year our male colleagues will strut their stuff for the ladies on stage at club Heart Attack."

"This means I get to see Warrick in nothing but his boxers and Sara you get to see Nicky half naked too." Catherine said which caused Sara to blush.

"Did you ladies hear about the talent show? Nick said as he and Warrick walked in and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Hey, I'll do it because it's for and bragging rights until the next talent show." Warrick said while pouring himself a cup of Blue Hawaiian.

"That's the spirit Rick, I know for a fact that Gris and Greg also want to do this. So that only leaves you nick are you in or what?" Catherine said while taking Warrick's cup of coffee.

"Come on Cath that was mine." Warrick whined.

"Be a gentleman Rick." Cath said.

"Ok, I'll pour me another cup."

After much reasoning Nick finally came to a decision. "Alright I'll do it."

Nick said, and then he walked out.

"We meet at the diner after shift, and practice starts tomorrow at 10 am." Warrick called after him.

**Next chapter will be when they discuss their routine and they star getting ready for the show. Please Review. Thanks**


	2. Nervousness, new additons,and Sexy Love

**Disclaimer: Once again I would like to say I don't own CSI CBS does. Also I don't any of the songs mentioned the artists own them. **

**A/N: Ok now that all that legal stuff is over let's get it poppin.**

Right after shift the guys went for breakfast at their favorite Diner, while waiting for their food they began to discuss what they would do for their routine.

"So what songs are we gonna us for our act? Grissom asked

"Hmm... how about "_what would you do"? by the Isley Brothers_. That should get the ladies started up." Warrick suggested.

"Ok that works, and how about the second and third songs? Nick asked.

"Oooh, oooh, me, I got it!" Greg said while raising his hand and bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ok, Greggo what is it?" Warrick said.

"For the last song we could do _Strip for you _by R.Kelly. That should get the women to throw us their panties, phone numbers, and addresses." Greg said while imagining Mia throwing him her phone number.

"And for our second song we could sing "_Lovely"_ _by Deep Side._" Warrick said.

"Alright guys let's get practicing." Grissom said

They also decided that sine they could all sing very well, that they were going to sing the songs live instead of lip singing. They also worked it out that Warrick would sing _"What would you do"_ and that Gris, Nick, and Greg would be the band for that song. It was an added bonus that they could also play the instruments they were assigned to. Greg plays the drums, Nick plays the bass guitar, and Grissom plays the piano. And for the other 2 song they would all sing a verse. Warrick also made it possible for them to have a live band because he called his friend Jason who owns a club with a very good band who will play for them.

**... 2 Weeks Later**

"So you guys ready for tonight, I know I can't wait." Catherine said to the guys but kept eye contact with Warrick.

"We're ready Cath, and ladies when we finish your gonna need a doctor." Warrick said before grinning and walking out of the breakroom.

"Well in that case I'm bringing my camcorder." Sara said.

"I'll second that." Catherine said.

"Man I'm scared shitless." Greg said to Warrick, Nick, and Grissom in the locker-room.

"Don't worry about it Greggo, We're gonna be the best one's there." Nick told him reassuringly.

"Hey guys I gotta an idea. How about we add 2 more songs we just won't do the whole entire song. I was thinking we could make _"Sexy Love" by Ne-Yo_ our first song and then sing the bridge and chorus of _"All the things (Your man won't do) by Joe _right after I sing the bridge of _"What would you do"_.

"_Sexy Love" _should get the party started.

"Ok Rick we can add them but, how are we going to practice these songs on such short notice?" Grissom asked.

"_Sexy Love"_ is a real easy song to learn and I know _"All the things (Your man won't do)_ by heart. We have about 6 hours until the show so we practice for 2 hours then go home."

"Gris that really is an easy song to learn. I practically know it because Mia constantly plays it in the lab." Greg said

"Then it's settled, Rick's place right after shift." Nick said

"Cool, see you guys there." Greg said and walked out.

**Please review. Next chapter will be the start of the talent show. And the introduction of my character Lil Coco the emcee who has a very funny personality kind of like myself. Well I'm out. **


	3. Lil Coco, and Dayshift's tighty whities

**Disclaimer: Once again I would like to say I don't own CSI CBS does. Also I don't any of the songs mentioned the artists own them. **

**A/N: Ok now that all that legal stuff is over let's get it pumpin' and jumpin'**

"Oh, I can't wait for this show to begin." Catherine said happily to Mia, Sara, and Sofia who were all sitting next to Catherine in the front row.

"I know what you mean; does anyone know what songs the guys are performing?" Mia asked

"Uhh, I heard Warrick singing _"What would you do"_ so I think that maybe one of the songs." Sofia said.

As soon as Catherine was about to reply, the M.C came on stage. She was pretty; she had caramel colored skin and had her hair down. She was wearing a _"RocaWear"_ jean suit and was wearing Aviator shades on.

"Hello, ladies and welcome to club _Heart Attack_. I'm your host Lil Coco. Tonight ladies we got the men of LVPD's finest and I do mean finest, and the Crime lab's cutest scratch that Crime labs sexiest especially the nightshift. We got all these fine men here for your viewing pleasure tonight. My fellow females, we gonna get this poppin' or as _Lil Jon_ would say let's get crunk. Our first act comes from the Homicide unit. Without further ado let's make it happen." Coco said then walked off the stage and sat in one the several private balconies.

All the females cheered as the homicide unit walked on stage and began their routine. They stripped to _"Flashlight" by Parliament Funkadelic_.

The Swat team did their routine to _"Dude" by Beenie Man_, and _"Get Busy" by Sean Paul_. They finished their act by stripping all the way to their boxers which had a picture of gun on the front.

"OH MY GOD, I NEVER REALIZED HOW BUFF THE SWAT TEAM WAS!" Sofia yelled over the music to Sara who was the only one still sitting down.

"I KNOW IT'S AMAZING!" Sara yelled back

"SARA, GET UP ON YOUR FEET!" Mia yelled

"No, I'm waiting for our guys."

"I think their last." Catherine said while sitting back down.

"Wow ladies don't you just love the SWAT team? They could get rough with me any day." Coco said while walking back on stage.

"Ladies I hope your ready because we are about to take a trip to the crimelab and our next act is the day shift." Coco finished then walked back off stage.

The dayshift walked on and did their routine to _"Shake" by the Ying Yang Twins_. Catherine almost threw up when she saw Ecklie in his tighty whities.

"Eww, that image is gonna be burned in my mind forever". Mia said

"Me too" Sofia said.

"I'm going to have nightmares about that image for a long time." Catherine said.

"Definitely" Sara said.

Once again Coco came back on stage to introduce the final act. "Hey ladies that was hot but the last and final act is gonna get all our pretty kitties sweaty! Guaranteed ladies by the time they finish you'll be begging them for more. One final warning though, these men are gorgeous and have major sex appeal. I'm talking about the Crime lab's Graveyard shift. Or as they liked to be called DEM GRAVEYARD BOYZ! Ladies get your cameras ready cuz here they come." Coco then left the stage.

"Oh my god here they come, Warrick looks mighty fine." Catherine said

"Yeah, Nick looks cute." Sara said

"Gris looks handsome." Sofia said which caused Mia, Sara, and Catherine to glance at her and smirk.

"Greg looks hot." Mia said

**Well, guys that's the end of that chapter, the next chapter however will be full of a lot of things. Please Review. I'm Out.**


	4. Just getting warmed up

**Disclaimer: Once again I would like to say I don't own CSI CBS does. Also I don't any of the songs mentioned the artists own them. **

**A/N: Ok now that all that legal stuff is over let's get it pumpin' and jumpin'**

The guys came on stage each dressed in tailored grey suits with white pinstripes, a cream colored hat, and aviator shades on.

They all stood in a line as they waited for the band to began to play _"Sexy Love." _As soon as it started they began to move their hips in slow gyrations as Greg began to sing.

"_My sexy love… (So Sexy)_

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Just one touch_

_And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love._

At this moment they all got on the floor in a one handed push up stance and lowered themselves down and began to slowly grind on the floor. One lady who they recognized to be from reception threw her thon on stage.

_Baby girl you make me sing oooh ooooh ooh._

_And I just can't think of anything else I rather do then to hear you sing._

_Sing my name the way you do._

_When we do our thing_. _(When we do the things we do)_

At this point Catherine, Mia, and Sofia were all on their feet cheering.

The men got back on their feet and began to sing the chorus.

_Baby girl you make me sang ooh ooh ooh_

_Sexy love, girl the things you do_

_Keep me sprung, keep m running back to you_

_Through our love, making love to you _

_I can't help she makes me sing ooh ooh..._

Catherine could not believe the guys she worked with could do this and look good doing it. Well she knew Warrick would.

The men stood for a second and listened to the roaring crowd. They knew that they just succeeded in getting them warmed up.

**I think that was cool chapter how about you? Got something to say, then review and I'll listen. I'm out**


	5. Just Relax

**Disclaimer: Once again I would like to say I don't own CSI CBS does. Also I don't own any of the songs mentioned the artists own them. **

**A/N: Ok now that all that legal stuff is over let's get it pumpin' and jumpin'. Hey and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first few chapters. That's what's up. Glad you like it so far cuz I aim to please.**

As the song ended, Nick began to talk to the audience. "Ladies how y'all doing tonight? Some of you look like you already hot and bothered, but I got news for ya we're just getting started. Now my friend Greg here already told you what you do for us, but now my buddy Warrick would like to know what you would do." Nick finished as Warrick than began to speak in a smooth and sexy bedroom voice.

"As my buddy Nick has told you I'm Warrick but you ladies can me Rick. Right now at this very moment I'm looking for a woman in the crowd, but I won't go any further into detail until later, but right now let me introduce the band. On bass we got my man Nick, on keyboard we got Gil, and on drums we got Greggo." As the band played softly he continued his speech. "As I was saying I'm searching the crowd for that special female that gets to come on stage and sit in this chair and let me sing to you." Warrick said while pointing to a chair that resembled a throne. He stopped for a second and looked in the crowd at the ladies, and he noticed that a lot of them were waving their hands to get picked.

"See that lady I pick is gonna sit on this throne, and be treated like a queen." Warrick finished as the song began to play, and then he began to sing.

"_There you are in that chair, waiting for me to take you there..."_

"Sara, I didn't know Warrick could sing so well." Catherine said in amazement.

"Me neither."

"_To break it down and sing to you, and make you feel these words are true._

_By hands, whose gonna be the lucky one._

_By screams, who wants me spend some money and have some fun."_

As he finished this verse all the ladies were on their feet screaming especially Catherine. One lady in front row was yelling "PICK ME!"

"_Tell me, I Choose you" _Warrick sang while looking at Catherine.

"_What would you do, If I said all of these words are true? _

_What would you do, If I came down there and sat with you?_

_What would you do If I told the bad to break it down?_

The band played one loud chord and then stopped for a minute, to allow Warrick to sing accapella.

_What would you do… _The band began to play again.

_If I said I wanna lay you down?_

Warrick took off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of the chair, and then began to walk down the stage into the audience.

_What would you do if I put this money in your hand?_

Warrick began getting closer to Catherine.

When Catherine saw Warrick walk down into the audience and walk closer to her, in her mind she was screaming 'Pick Me'. And her wish came true because standing right in front of her was Warrick.

_What would you do, If I said I'd like to be your man?_

Warrick now took Catherine's hand and begun leading her on stage.

_What would you do, if I brought you right up on this stage?_

_What would you do? What would you do?_

As Warrick sat Catherine down he kneeled down in front of her, and began to belt out the second verse.

_The lights are down, the mood is set, the sound is right, I'm heated._

_Look to my left and check my crowd. _Warrick did exactly that, and found a screaming crowd.

_Look to my right to see if they are ready now. _Warrick did what the lyrics ordered and his eyes focused back on Catherine.

_By hands, tell me who out there feels lucky?_

_By screams, wants me to take them shopping and buy them everything?_

_Hmm... I choose you. _Warrick then pointed to Catherine, which caused her to blush.

_What would you do, if I said all of these words were true?_

_What would you do, if I came down there and sat with you?_

_What would you do, if I told the band to break it down?_

Warrick then hung his hat on the mic stand and took Catherine's hand. He then proceeded to lead her to the other side of the stage, where a bed was set up.

_What would you do, if I said I wanna lay you down?_

Warrick then picked Catherine up and gently placed her in the middle of the bed. Her head was facing the audience and that if Warrick straddled her he would be able to see the reactions of the crowd. Warrick then got on the bed and kneeled down between Catherine's thighs and began to speak which quieted the roaring crowd.

"Now that I know what she would do, I'm going to show her..." Warrick then pointed at Catherine. "What I'm willing to do."

The band and Warrick switched songs, and he began singing the chorus of_ "All the things Your man won't do._

"_I'll put a string of pearls right in your hand._

_Make love on a beach of jet lag sand._

_Outside in the rain, we can do it all night_

_I'll touch all places he would not._

_And some you never knew would get you hot._

_Nothing is forbidden when we touch"_

Warrick was now few inches from Catherine's face as he sang.

_I'll light a thousand candles all around._

_Show me to the subway I'll go down._

Warrick now began to trace a line down Catherine's stomach with his finger.

_Nothing can be sweeter, than the sound of makin' love._

_Baby when I start just can't stop _

_I'll love you from the bottom. _Warrick pointed to her feet._ "To the top" _Warrick now began caressing her cheek.

_Nothing is forbidden when we touch._

Warrick now stood up on his knees and looked into her eyes, and began strongly singing the bridge.

"_Oh I got a Jones in my bones for you!_

_There ain't a damn thing that I won't do!_

_I'll make your body cream with my sex machine!_

_I won't stop until I hear your mother scream!_

While the song finished playing Warrick bent down and kissed Catherine passionately, which the crowd loved. The crowd was cheering and clapping so hard that the building shook.

Leaving a shocked and happy Catherine on the bed, Warrick went to go speak to the noisy crowd. "Ladies before we shed our clothes, we want make you relax, because there is definitely a lot of sexual tension right now in this room. So my friends Greg, Nick, and Gil are going to come down there and each pick a woman to relax personally."

As Warrick was speaking the guys went into the crowd and each picked a lady. Nick picked Sara, Greg picked Mia, and Gil picked Sofia. They led the ladies on stage and sat them in chairs that were in a row. Sara took the seat next to a still flushed Catherine.

"Cath, are you okay?" Sara asked

"Yeah I'm fine, wow that was awesome. He is an excellent kisser." Catherine replied and returned her gaze back to Warrick.

"How's Catherine doing"? Mia asked Sara

"She's fine."

Warrick was still speaking to the crowd. "Like My friend Coco said earlier, we're gonna get your pretty kitties sweaty. Damn that we're gonna get them wet. And by the time our routine is finished you're gonna feel the need to get off, or you're gonna need a doctor." Warrick finished as _"Lovely" _began to play.

The men stood the ladies up and sat down themselves, then sitting the ladies back down on their laps and looked directly at them. Warrick began to sing the first verse.

"_Now it's the first of the month, and my shift is almost through._

_There's nothing like working all day, and coming home to you._ He then began to stroke Catherine's cheek.

_And there aint nothing like home cooked food, candle lit for two_

_Just me and you, and tonight we're gonna get brand new_

_Do what it do, just me and you, Girl you know it's gonna be..."_

Together they all began to sing the chorus.

"_Lovely, I cannot pretend I just wanna spend more time with you. Lovely_

_The way you keep excited, you know just what I like._

_You know it's gonna be lovely._

_Aint nothing I wont give to show you I'm for real._

At this point they began to let their hands roam over the ladies backs, shoulders, and arms.

_Girl I got you feelin so good all inside, tonight it's all about you._ They pointed at the ladies, and then to the crowd which was growing noisier by the minute. They then turned their focus back on the lady sitting in each of their laps, as Nick began to sing the second verse.

"_Now don't you worry at all, all the bills been paid on time._

_What's on your mind girl, let it off lay back and just unwind._" He than began running his hands through Sara's hair as Greg and Grissom began to sing.

Greg: _"Tonight I'm gonna"_

Grissom:_ "Massage on your back."_ The guys began to slowly massage the ladies shoulders. Which the crowd loved. "_With that hot wax, how ya like that?"_

Greg: _"And all ya gotta do"_

Grissom: '_Baby just relax"_

Nick:_ "Hot bubble bath, would you like that?"_

Warrick: _"Girl you know it's gonna be"_

They began to sing the chorus inches away from the ladies ears, while still massaging the ladies shoulders and occasionally placing kissed on their necks.

_lovelyI cannot pretend I just want to spend more time with you_

_Lovely, the way you keep excited, you know just what I like_

_You know it's gonna be lovely_

_Aint nothing I wont give to show I'm for real._

While singing this line they removed their hands then pointed to the ladies to themselves to gesture what they said.

_I got you feelin so good inside; tonight it's all about you._

_Clap your hands if you're feelin your girl like that_

The only ones that clapped were the four men on stage singing.

_Clap your hands if you're feelin your girl like that_

They guys continued clapping.

_All my ladies clap your hands if you're feelin your man_

This time all the ladies in clapped especially the women on stage.

_All the ladies clap your hands if you feelin your man_

The crowd clapped even louder.

The guys stood and began slow dancing with the ladies. The men made sure that every few moments they would grind into the ladies. The began to sing again.

"_Girl you know it's gonna be lovely. _

_I cannot pretend I just wanna spend more time with you_

_Lovely, the way you keep excite, you know just what I like_

_You know it's gonna be lovely_

_Aint nothing I won't give to show you I'm for real_

_I got you feelin so good all inside _

_Tonight it's all about you….."_

As they returned the women to their chairs on stage, Greg began to speak to the crowd.

"Hey ma, we found out what you would do, we relaxed, and now we wanna know can we strip for you? He asked

"Yes" The crowd answered.

" I can't hear you. I asked if you wonderful ladies mind if we strip for you."

"Hell no we don't mind." Is what the crowd answered.

"Ok, then it's settled. We're gonna strip for you. And I know for a fact that if your pretty kitties ain't sweaty or soaked by now, then it's gonna be dripping and aching for relief by the time we finish stripping!"

While Greg was talking, the ladies behind him were having a conversation of their own.

"Ladies get ready because we are about to get a private lap dance." Catherine said already excited.

"That's what I'm talking about. But it was so cute how they massaged us and sang to us." Mia said

"Yeah, I didn't think could be so romantic. I guess we learn something new everyday." Sara said.

Then the music began to play. And so the stripping begins.

**Next chapter will be all about the stripping. And please review. And Once again thanks to everyone who review the first 4 chapters. And thanks to those who added this to their favorites list. You guys should check out my other story its called "Got any ideas" it's a funny one. I'm Out!**


	6. Now we're gonna strip for you

**Disclaimer: Once again I would like to say I don't own CSI CBS does. Also I don't any of the songs mentioned the artists own them. **

**A/N: Ok now that all that legal stuff is over let's get it pumpin' and jumpin'. Hey and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first few chapters. That's what's up. Glad you like it so far cuz I aim to please. **

Sara was growing impatient because she wanted to see Nick naked. While Catherine was thinking about the things she would do with a naked Warrick.

As the music began to play the guys lined up in front of who they were dancing for, as Grissom began to sing.

"_Suddenly I feel like I wanna break loose._

_Jump in my 6 and come and see you._

_Girl I'm gonna do something that's brand new._

_Mmmm. I got a kinky surprise for you._

_So girl get ready cuz I'm on my way_

_Put your sexy body in some negligee._

_And if you feel me let me know it right now_

_Baby this is how it's all going down._

_There will be..."_

They all began to sing the chorus.

"_3 knocks at the door my baby _

With that they removed their glasses and hats.

_My trench coat hits the floor my baby_

And with that their ties and suit jackets were dropped on the floor.

This caused all four women to sit forward in their chairs anticipating the men's next move.

_Sit back in the chair my baby_

The men gently pushed the ladies back in their chairs.

_Cuz I'm about to go there my baby_

_And get your body real open baby _

_And give you what you been hoping baby._

_Tonight I'm gonna pull a switcheroo_

_Do you mind if I strip for you?_

Now they began to slowly unbutton their shirts, as Warrick began to sing the 2nd verse.

"_Now I'm a stop and get my gas my baby._

_This gives you time freshen up my baby_

_And if you want just leave the door unlocked_

_I'll be creeping in bout twelve o'clock._

And when that was said the men lost their shirts, which caused the women to blush and the crowd to lose their minds. The men then began to unloosen their belts. Catherine couldn't resist the urge to touch and that's what she did, she ran her hands up and down Warrick's well toned chest and stomach.

_So turn your telephone off my babe_

_No interruptions while I'm driving you crazy._

_Girl I want you to know tonight is yours._

_Start in the bed and end up on the floor."_

With this they unzipped their zippers and they continued singing the chorus.

"_There will be 3 knocks at the door my baby_

_My trench coat hits the floor my baby._

This is when they dropped their pants and revealed blue silk boxers. These boxers had written in white letters _"Guess what's in this evidence bag?"_ across the front. When the ladies leaned forward to see what was written on the boxers, the men started to thrust forward right in front of their faces.

"_Sit back in the chair my baby_

_Cuz I'm about to go there my baby_

_Get your body real open baby_

_Do what you been hoping baby._

_Tonight I'm gonna pull a switcheroo._

_Do you mind if I strip for you?_

Catherine grabbed the waistband of Warrick's boxers and peeked inside and she decided she like what she saw. Warrick just looked down and smiled at a blushing Catherine. Greg began to sing.

"_You'll be watching, slowly rolling for you._

_What ever you want me to do I will do."_

The guys stood the women up and began to slowly grind on them, as Nick began to sing the bridge.

"_Girl I promise, you will not regret_

_Everything that you ever wanted _

_I'm a strip to the bone and just let you get on it Girl."_

At this point the men jerked real hard into the women, making the ladies jump and gasp in amazement. But they couldn't hide the smiles on their faces. The men began to sing.

"_3 knocks at the door my baby_

_My trench coat hits the floor my baby_

_Sit back in the chair my baby._

The led the women back to their chairs on stage and let them sit back down.

"_Cuz I'm about to go there my baby _

_Get your body real open baby_

_Do what you been hoping baby._

_Tonight I'm gonna pull a switcheroo._

_Do you mind if I strip for you?_

_3 knocks at the door my baby_

_Trench coat hits the floor my baby_

The men then straddled the women and began to grind on them.

_Sit back in the chair my baby _

_Cuz I'm about to go there my baby_

_Get your body real open baby _

_Do what you been hoping baby._

_Tonight I'm gonna pull a switcheroo._

_Do you mind if I strip for you?_

And then the men leaned in and kissed the ladies.

The M.C Coco came back on stage.

"Ladies give it up for the Dem Graveyard Boyz. I don't know about you but I know them men can look for clues on my body anytime. Ladies raise your hands if you work with these fine men."

About 2 dozen hands went up.

"Well congrats to all those lucky women. You get to see this eye candy everyday. Now I peeped something while I was watching backstage and I'm gonna tell you what it was. I saw this lucky lady right here peek down Mr. Green Eyes' boxers." She says while pointing to Catherine.

"Hey what's your name ma?"

"Catherine" she replied a little annoyed and embarrassed.

Coco laughed and then said. "Don't get mad at me ma. If I was sitting there I would have done the same thing. Now tell me did he have a anaconda or a midget Catherine?"

"An anaconda" Catherine says while smiling.

"Well then Lil Coco gotta see then." She says to the audience while she goes to peek in Warrick's boxers, then feeling a bit curious she looks down the rest of the men's boxers.

"They all got anacondas, I think I'm gonna pursue a career in forensics instead of being a host. Anyway ladies I going to tell you the winners of the talent show. It's the crime lab's Graveyard Shift! And we also have separate calendars of all the acts for sale. So now you can take your favorite guy home with you, and yes we do have Dem Graveyard Boyz calendar which are gonna be selling fast. Matter of fact let me get my copy right now."

She walks off stage for a second, and returns with the calendar of the Graveyard shift and a pen.

"Can I have all of you guys autographs?" she says and hands the pen and calendar to them.

"Ladies calendars are $20.00 each and all proceeds go to the place the men on your calendar work for. So ladies it's been fun, and I know you're hot and bothered so I'm gonna say it's a wrap and see ya next year, be safe."

Soon as Coco finished speaking, a crowd if ladies formed around the booth that was selling the graveyard shift calendar. Within 15 minutes the cashier put up a big sign that said _"Sold out of Graveyard calendars."_ When that was known to the rest of the crowd they went home not even bothering to buy the dayshift's calendar.

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter 6. I know I promised this chapter about 2 weeks ago but school started, and that has kept me busy. Please review I like to hear feedback, and once again thanks to everyone who put this on their favorites list, alert list, and to those who reviewed. Chapter 7 might be the last chapter, I don't know ,I'm really not sure yet. Check my other story you might like it. I'm out. Holla!**


End file.
